1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing, and in particular to a fluid dispensing apparatus with a valve actuator having an extension tube and a container body with a channel receiving the extension tube with the actuator in a stored position thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fluids are stored in and dispensed from containers which are configured to meet the requirements of particular applications. For example, aerosol spray dispensing systems commonly use metal containers with propellants expelling the fluid contained therein. However, such propellants can raise environmental concerns and add to the expense of the packaged products that they expel. Fluid containers can also be provided with hand-actuated pump mechanisms for dispensing the contents thereof Still further, fluid dispensing systems are available which comprise inner and outer containers, with the inner container being mechanically pressurized by a rubber sleeve for expelling the contents therefrom. This latter type of container has the advantage of automatically dispensing its contents upon actuation of an appropriate valve mechanism without releasing any propellants which might have potential adverse environmental consequences.
Various spray patterns may be desired for dispensed liquids. For example, relatively wide spray patterns are preferred for covering large areas at close range. The dispensing mechanisms can also be provided with extension tubes for delivering liquids to smaller areas which are more difficult to reach. Aerosol type containers have been provided with tubes for attachment to their spray nozzles, which tubes can be fastened to the container sides by tape, rubber bands, etc.
However, heretofore there has not been available a liquid dispensing apparatus including a container with an extension tube receptacle having the advantages and features of the present invention.